


Unintended Treachery

by starkillerbase (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starkillerbase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) was one of the most skilled pilots in the Resistance. One day, General Leia Organa sent her to Jakku to retrieve a map piece that lead to her missing brother. When she arrived to Jakku with her friend Poe, chaos ensued. The First Order landed on the planet for the same map piece.</p><p>Both (Y/n) and Poe were captured by The First Order for interrogation. Poe, with the help of a Stormtrooper, escaped the base and never returned. But (Y/n) wasn’t so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't completely accurate because I've done minor changes to it. I couldn't come up with a better plot so you just gotta stick with my cliche one... for now :^) I'll make a new story when I come up with a better one lmao
> 
> Spoilers if you haven't seen TFA, but I doubt you haven't seen it.

Both of your parents worked for the Resistance, so it wasn’t really a surprise when you turned out to work for them, too. You were a very loyal person and you _swore_ that you would always be willing to fight. That’s what your parents taught you.

Your father was a pilot and a fighter. To you, he was one of the best pilots in the Resistance. He taught you everything about ships, like how to build one or how to fly one. Sadly, he died while testing one of his newest starship. The ship has already been fixed and was named the (L/N) Wing, in honor of your father. However, you’ve never used the ship. You were scared that it’d be destroyed… because it’s one of the last things you have of your father. So, you asked for the ship to be kept in a safe place.

Your mother was a medic. You always admired how… strong your mother still was, despite her old age. Whenever she was sick, she’d simply put a mask on and continue working. She was a very responsible woman and sometimes, you were jealous of it.

You were outside, just about to finish cleaning the tip of your X-Wing when C-3PO shuffled to you, muttering nervously. You threw the damp rag into the bucket and wiped your hands on your brown vest. “What is it, C-3PO?” You asked, giving the droid a small smile. “You seem… jumpy?”

“Oh! N-Nothing, Miss (L/N). I am fine.” C-3PO responded. “General Leia wants you and Mister Dameron in her office in five minutes.”

“Alright, thank you, C-3PO.”

“You are welcome, Miss (L/N).” After he said that, you quickly walked to the quarters*, feeling nervous.

You arrived to General Leia’s office with Poe, who seemed as nervous as you were. The camera on the door scanned both of your faces and the door opened, allowing you in. General Leia told you to sit down so you both did. 

“I’m assuming you know what The First Order wants.” She began. “It’s something that they really want. They have all the pieces, but this one is missing. The missing piece is with Lor San Tekka, who is currently on Jakku.”

“The map to Luke Skywalker,” Poe whispered and Leia nodded. “Yes, the map to Luke Skywalker. The First Order will arrive in Jakku at nighttime, as always. I suggest you leave in a few hours.” Then why were _both_ of you called? Poe could do this alone, with BB-8!

“General, I don’t understand,” you spoke up. She raised an eyebrow at you, so you continued. “Poe could do this alone. The map can be kept with BB-8 and Poe will return safely.”

Poe looked at you in surprise. Sure, you were friends, but… you didn’t want to be a nuisance.

As if Poe read your mind, he shook his head and looked at you. “(Y/n), you won’t bother me. It’s important that we go together because if I don’t make it, you will, _with the map_.”

“But—”

“Poe is right, (Y/n). It is important that you go together. You could also help by covering him. Dismissed.”

You both muttered, “thank you, General” and left the office.

“We leave in an hour,” Poe said as you walked down the hallways, towards both of your private quarters. “Get yourself _and_ the X-Wing ready.” You both separated to your quarters and prepared for the upcoming mission.

You looked at the time on your clock. “Alright, let’s not waste any more time.” You spoke to yourself and grabbed a towel before heading to the bathroom.

You turned on the warm water, sighing in relief when it hit your bare skin. You weren’t really showering or washing your hair for a while. Instead, you just stood there, subconsciously massaging your scalp to relax. You actually began to wash your hair when you realized you stood like that for 5 minutes.

Once you were done, you exited the shower and wrapped a towel around your body. You stared into the mirror and gave yourself a reassuring smile. “I’ll be okay, Poe will be okay, I’m doing this for our base.” You whispered to yourself, taking a small towel and patting it on your face to dry. You got out of the bathroom and rummaged through your closet, picking out a simple shirt, some khakis and a vest. You put your clothes on quickly.

You walked out of your room and down the hallways with your head held high. You didn’t want anyone to see that you were scared. Not even your friends.

You walked to your X-Wing and unclasped the hook between the cable and the ship. Climbing into the cockpit, you sat down and put your helmet on. You looked behind and saw Poe jogging towards his own X-Wing. Before, you were feeling nervous. Now, you were feeling nervous _and_ scared. “Do you want to leave now? It’s about a 50 minute flight, but it’ll be quick if we fly faster than usual.” Poe shouted from the other side.

You actually _hate_ flying fast.

“Alright!” With that, you pushed a button that made the canopy slant down until it closed. You pulled the gear and the ship easily took off. “I can do this, I can do this,” you whispered to yourself, your hands gripping on the handles tightly. Your thumbs twiddled with the buttons on the handles but you made sure _not_ to press them. You didn’t want to shoot lasers at anyone… yet. Your ships then flew higher and higher until you were in space. The stars and small planets from far away were the only things you saw, apart from Poe’s ship in front of you.

“The Starkiller Base is closer to Jakku than we are, so we gotta move fast.” Poe spoke through the comlink. You heard the faint beeping of buttons in the background. “Increase the flying speed. I’m sure they’re preparing their ships and men.”

“Got it,” you did as he said and gripped the handles even tighter. You’ve been a pilot for _five_ years but you were never used to the speed. “Oh, father, please help me.” You mumbled, biting the inside of your cheek.

After a while, you finally arrived on Jakku. The chatter of the villagers entered your ears as you took off your helmet and jumped off the ship. There were torches to provide light, but there were only a few. Most villagers already entered their tent while some are still outside, trading and chatting. _The First Order are going to be here soon_ , you thought. _Without a doubt_. You had your blaster pistol in your pocket as you walked to a certain tent with Poe. Your narrowed (E/C) eyes were ~~glaring~~ examining the things around you. “After you get the map piece, we go back to the base as soon as we can. I’ll watch the villagers.”

You separated from Poe and headed into the village. You heard a beep from beside you so you looked down and smiled lightly. You didn’t even notice that Poe bring BB-8 here. BB-8 was important to the mission. “Hey there, buddy.” _Beep_. “Go check the front of the village. If you see anything coming near, go tell Poe. I should be able to see from here.”

BB-8 rolled into the tent that Lor San Tekka and Poe were in, beeping in panic. The faint sounds of villagers clamoring were heard from outside. It’d been heard for a while now, but Poe thought it was just their chatter. He stood up and got out of the tent, taking out his binoculars. His face was filled with worry as he looked through the binoculars. Zooming in closer, he saw a gleam of blue lights. The blue lights got closer, revealing four ships of the First Order. “You have to hide,” Poe said to the old man behind him.

“You have to leave.” Lor San replied, looking worried as well. Poe looked at him hesitantly but ran anyway, BB-8 rolling after him.

The ships rattled against the ground, its door tilting down. Groups of Stormtroopers ran down from the door, shooting their blasters _everywhere_. Some things caught on fire while everyone panicked. The fighters from Jakku were killed. They were all being outnumbered.

Poe ran to his X-Wing and climbed into the cockpit, preparing to fly away until a Stormtrooper shot the back of the X-Wing. And it happened to be the most important part too. He grunted and jumped out of the ship, the blaster still in his hands. He heard a familiar voice yelling in anger and other bad emotions, causing him to look. A wave of worry immediately rushed through him again.

Because the yelling came from you.

His eyes widened. He had to act fast. He took out the drive and gave it to BB-8. “You take this. It’s safer with you than it is with me.” The droid looked down and opened a slot, allowing Poe to put the drive in. “You get as far away as you can. I’ll come back for you, I promise.” He stood up and looked at BB-8 one last time before jogging elsewhere. BB-8 beeped dejectedly and rolled away.

Poe hid behind a boulder. He cocked the blaster and shot the Stormtroopers, gritting his teeth in concentration. He heard the zoom of another ship and looked up. It was a large command shuttle. _They’re going to take you to the First Order_.

His eyes darted to your struggling form. They weren’t hurting you, but they still held you down. “LET ME GO! I’m not important!” You hissed, kicking everywhere.

“A Resistance fighter like you is not important? Think again.” The Stormtrooper spoke, their voice filtered by the mask. “Perhaps you could give us good information.”

“I’m not giving you anything.” _Why are you making this worse?_ “If you’re so brave, why don’t you take me to your Commander, hmm? Or your oh-so-ruthless General?”

The grip on your wrist tightened and by now you’re sure that it will leave a nasty bruise.

The command shuttle landed. Kylo Ren, followed by _more_ Stormtroopers, walked down, glancing around. Two Stormtroopers brought Lor San Tekka to Kylo. They released their grip on his arms and backed away. Poe could only watch from afar… for now. Kylo and Lor San were talking about something and it didn’t seem so good. He assumed it was about the map.

Kylo activated his lightsaber and slashed it down onto the old man while Poe watched in horror. Immediately, he shot the blaster at Kylo, only for the plasma to be stopped by the Force. He found himself being dragged to Kylo and pushed down on his knees. To make ‘talking’ easier, Kylo crouched down to his level. “Do anything you want, but you’re not taking the girl.” Poe spoke through clenched teeth.

He ignored the comment. “Search him.”

“Nothing, sir.”

“Put him on board. Along with the girl. These two could be useful.” The Stormtroopers dragged Poe up on the ship first, followed by you. Poe was silent but you were yelling like crazy.

A ‘Stormtrooper’ walked to Kylo with a blaster in their hands. Their armor was made out of chromium and the burning village reflected on it. “Sir, the villagers?” They asked, marching forward. Their voice seemed to belong to a female.

The response was short and simple. Just three words. “ _Kill them all_.”

  

* * *

 

You were separated from Poe and you were beyond exhausted to see if anything was going on. You heard that _Kylo Ren_ would be the one interrogating Poe, so there were only two people who could interrogate you.

It was either the shiny Stormtrooper, or _General Hux_.

You doubt that the shiny Stormtrooper would be the one asking you questions since they were recently killing a whole village. But hey, now that you’re here, almost nothing is impossible.

You were lying down on this metal restraint-bed thing. “What a wonderful day.” You said sarcastically to no one in particular.

“I’m sure it is.” A cold voice replied. They—actually, _he_ —came out from the shadows and stood next to the bed, his hands clasped behind his back. You took your time to look at his face. He was well groomed, that was one obvious fact. His red hair was side-swept neatly and he wore black clothing that was covered by a greatcoat. He had hollow cheeks and a defined face. You expected General Hux to be old and wrinkly with graying hair but here he was, young and undeniably attractive.

“So you’re the _oh-so-famous_ and ‘ruthless’ General Hux.” You sneered. “I thought you were going to be old and wrinkly. I have to say, I was very disgusted when I thought of that.”

Said man scowled and held his blaster threateningly at you. “Tone down your sarcasm. I could kill you at any moment.”

“If you thought I was going to be old and wrinkly, you’ve got the wrong person. You’re thinking of my father, Commandant Brendol Hux.” He put the blaster down. _He seems to be proud of his father. I’m pretty sure his father is worse_. “Have I scared you?” The way he said it was slow, which actually made it more intimidating. But of course, you were still stubborn.

“Scared? You wish. I will never be scared of you. All you are is just a **coward**.” You responded in a taunting tone. “Why do you always have your gloves on, General? Afraid that you’ll get your hands dirty from the blood of the people you’ve murdered? That’s not surprising.”

The blaster was put under your chin. Now you’ve really angered him.

“You lack in respect, _Resistance_ _pilot_.” The way General Hux said ‘Resistance’ showed his hate for them. “You need to learn. Did they not teach you about respect, discipline and obedience at the Resistance base?”

You clenched your fists, glaring at him with pure detest.

Why didn’t General Leia and Poe listen to you? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is really bad x_x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend Poe escaped from the base with the help of a Stormtrooper, completely forgetting that you were here too.
> 
> Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come out with better titles when I get a boyfriend, aka never.

_Interrogation_. 

More like: _forcing someone to tell things they aren’t supposed to know._

You glared at him fiercely, like there was a fire burning in your (E/C) eyes. Hux was unfazed, as if he was used to it already. The blaster was still under your chin, so you had to be careful with your choice of words. A few minutes ago, you had been really sarcastic to him. It was surprising how he didn’t kill you right away. You were silent; you didn’t want to anger him even more. A static buzz was heard from his comlink and an annoyed expression was put on his face. “You stay here. I will come back.” He was about to exit out the room until you asked him a question.

“What’s happening?”

“Unsanctioned departure from bay two. Someone is trying to escape using our TIE fighters. I’m assuming it’s your _Resistance_ friend and a disloyal Stormtrooper.” With that said, he walked out the room, the sound of his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the hallways.

_Poe? A Stormtrooper?_

The thought itself appalled you, but it was possible. You two were the only ‘captives’ held by The First Order. Sighing loudly, you leaned your head back to prevent your neck from aching. The door was open but the darkness still enveloped you, making you shiver from fear. You never know what hides in the dark. You heard the marching of Stormtroopers pass by and you considered calling out to them, but that wouldn’t be a use. You heard an indistinct radio chatter and footsteps coming near you, so you prepared for whatever was going to come.

“I will be the one to interrogate you until General Hux returns.” A filtered feminine voice spoke, causing you to crane your neck to look at them. It was a Stormtrooper dressed in chromium armor—the shiny Stormtrooper you saw at the village. You saw your reflection from the plate and _wow_ , you looked horrible. Parts of your hair were sticking out in random directions and your ponytail was loose. Your face was oily and covered in dirt. Realizing that you’d been staring at your reflection for too long, you decided to look up at them. “W-Who are you?” You breathed out. Masked people sometimes intimidated you, especially when you didn’t know who they are.

“I am Captain Phasma, commander of the Stormtroopers. Now, tell me about the Resistance.” She put the blaster to your temple. “What do you know of their plans?”

“I do not,” you snapped, immediately regretting your tone. Calming down, you tried again. “I-I do not. The last meeting I went to was from a month ago. They don’t tell anyone about their plans unless the plan is fully complete.” There it was, the incompetent lie. Of course you knew.

Captain Phasma paused for a moment, as if she was judging your reply. She put her blaster down. “I have to get to the headquarters. Stay here.”

As soon as she left, you let out a sigh in relief. Damn, having a blaster pointed at your temple was scary. 

  

* * *

 

Stormtroopers were shooting at the TIE fighter to destroy it, but it was shooting back. Some Stormtroopers were shot, some were injured and some continued to shoot. The TIE fighter shot at the cable that was holding it back and finally, it was free.

The ship flew under the _Finalizer_ and shot the cannons, making them explode. The officers working in the _Finalizer_ ’s headquarters activated all of their other weapons. “Sir, they’ve taken out our turbolasers.” An officer spoke, his eyes not leaving the screen. General Hux walked forward, his hands clasped behind his back as always. “Use the ventral cannons.” The officer working in the mentioned department responded with a “yes, sir” and activated the weapon.

A certain masked man walked into the headquarters and stood in front of Hux, looking down at him. “General Hux. Was it the Resistance pilot?”

“Yes. And he had help from one of our own. We are trying to identify which Stormtrooper it was—” He answered, walking to the officer who was checking the registers.

“The one from the village. FN-2187.” That made Hux turn to look at him with an unreadable expression. Maybe he was curious on how he knew.

Kylo turned around and walked to him. “Did the girl tell you anything about the Resistance?”

“No. She is being obstinate. I have sent Captain Phasma to keep watch on her—”

Captain Phasma walked in and looked at the redhead. “Sir, she told me that she doesn’t know of their plans. That the Resistance doesn’t tell anyone their plans unless it’s fully complete.”

“Then she’s lying. General Hux, I’m surprised a person like you can’t get a _female Resistance fighter_ to tell you anything.” The mock in Kylo’s tone was clear, and that annoyed him. The masked man left the room, satisfied when he felt a certain pair of eyes glower into his back.

Said man seemed unimpressed as he walked to holographic screen, his pale blue eyes glaring into it. The screen detailed all of FN-2187’s records but there wasn’t anything… abnormal. “FN-2187 reported to my division and I have sent him to reconditioning. This was his first offense.”

He grimaced and glared into the screen even more, if that was possible. “Sir, they’ve been disabled. They were headed back to Jakku.” A technician reported, catching his attention. He walked to the technician’s holographic screen and looked at the map that appeared on it. The technician pointed at the location they were heading to and Hux nodded in response. The pilot and the Stormtrooper were heading back for the droid. “Send a squad to the village and have them search everywhere. If they can’t find the droid, have them find it at the wreckage.”

“Yes, General.”

  

* * *

General Hux walked into the room and you heard his heavy footsteps. You knew who it was right away, but you were too tired to make sarcastic remarks. Your body felt numb because you didn’t move a limb for about two hours. The restraints were holding you down. You didn’t even want to imagine how prisoners felt like when they were being held captive. It was obvious that they were kept in this position longer than you. It was days, weeks, or even months, until the interrogator is fed up and kills the prisoner. You didn’t want to die. If you had to die, you want it to be from age. _Not_ murder or during battle. It seems impossible to die without feeling sufferance.

“Did you get them back?” You asked. Your throat was dry, making your voice sound hoarse. Heck, you barely even had the voice to speak.

“No.” He noted the look of disappointment on your face. “They managed to escape. They went back to Jakku for the droid.”

“Now you know where the map is… it’s with the droid.” There wasn’t a point in hiding it anymore; they already knew. You didn’t know why but tears were beginning to build up in the corner of your eyes. You stifled a sob. “I feel… betrayed.”

“I understand why.” He replied. “Anyone would feel betrayed if a close friend escaped without them, despite being captured together.” His gaze casted down to your face and focused on your facial expressions. He knew your feelings were mixed negatively. You felt sad, betrayed, disappointed, and _angry_. You were desperate to leave, he knew it, but he couldn’t let you go.

“Why won’t you let me go? I-I want to go home. I have to.” You begged him. _Please, I want to leave_. _Just let me go home, back to my family and friends_. It was genuine, and he could see that. Sometimes he wondered how one person could have so many expressions. This wasn’t how he was taught.

“The place you want to go is lead by a person who knew what we were going to do to Jakku. And this person still sent you on your ‘mission’ to bring the map back to ‘safety.’ They knew you had to be captured. They don’t want you with them, accept it.” The way he said it was so _blunt_. It hit you right in the emotions. “If you were so important, they wouldn’t send you here. If you were important enough, then your fellow Resistance friend would’ve helped you escape. But you are not. ”

You wanted to scream, you wanted to punch him, you wanted to shoot him with a blaster, but a part of you believed what he said. Was this why Poe didn’t come and help you? Because you weren’t ‘important enough’? You swear to the Force, when you see Poe again, you’re going to punch him in the face. “Then… why am I still here?” You looked at him straight into his eyes. He noticed that your eyes were red and that you were still crying.

“I have not figured that out yet.” General Hux responded. “But without a doubt, you will not leave this place; you are now a part of The First Order. Tonight, you will be moved to my headquarters.”

Your eyes widened. “Your _headquarters_?!” _He’s offering me somewhere to—_

“Don’t flatter yourself. This is temporary until I know what to do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roses are red  
> violets are blue  
> kylo's a meanie  
> this chapter is bad  
> and i'm really depressed  
> -  
> i know you don't care  
> but i really appreciate you :-)
> 
> [ i can't write poems. hope you enjoyed the chapter. it's kinda short from the first one but yeah ]


	3. Author's Note - Important, please don't ignore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated.

Hi, Leia here :-)

First of all, I'm really sorry. I haven't been feeling so well the past few days. My grandma's been yelling at me  **for nothing**  and it's really stressing me out. I know it's a shitty reason but it's true. I've been really stressed and depressed lately and I didn't even have motivation to do anything. I've actually thought about this for a week and I've finally made my choice. It's sudden, I know, and I'm really sorry for it. 

I won't be continuing this story anymore. When this story was posted - I was watching SW:TFA and had a surge of motivation. I thought I had a plan for this story- I actually did but somehow, I fucked up and it crashed down. I don't even  _know_ how I fucked up but yeah, it just failed. Everyday, I find myself staring at the blank word document as I try to think of how I should continue this story. I want to continue this story, I really do, but here's what I found out about it.

  1. **This story is cliché**.  _Unintended Treachery_? Really? What kind of title is that? I can't even find anything in the story that relates to the title. The title doesn't relate to the story. Simple.
  2. **My storyline doesn't fit the canon storyline**. It's weird making the reader a skilled pilot and a part of the Resistance. I just feel like I'm making you a Mary Sue. A Resistance pilot, going to Jakku with Poe, gets captured by The First Order without a reason. The "we need information about the Resistance" reason is just weird to me - if they needed information, they would've captured  _one_ pilot, right? Why didn't I make you run away? I don't even frickin' know.
  3. **I _need_ to plan before writing**. I had a surge of motivation. It was sudden and even though my mind was like,  _you have to plan the whole story first_ , I ended up writing this piece of garbage anyway. I'm a dumbass, yeah. I feel like my writing here isn't  _descriptive_ enough. I want people to  _feel_ something reading my work - I want you to  _feel_ like you're  _really_   **in the story**. I don't want to overuse italics for emphasis. I want to be descriptive enough.
  4. **I've had a serious case of writer's block. You know why? Read the third reason**.



However, that does not mean I'll stop writing! I'm going to practice more. I'll plan the whole story, write all chapters  _then_ post it. That way, all I have to do is proofread and publish. I have a lot of story ideas for other fandoms in mind but I've never gotten around to writing them, so I guess I'll work on those first... if I can. I'm going back to school in like, 47 days, so I still have to study. I'm going in eighth grade next semester and I have a student exchange test next year. I have to study really hard. The only free time I have is 2 hours on Sunday. That's not really enough to write.

I'm going to take my holidays here to write because I don't have anything better to do. I can't go outside. 

Thanks.


End file.
